1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to circle cutting devices that facilitate the cutting of precise circular portions from a wide variety of materials. 2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore circle cutting devices, used in the repair of carpets, were regarded by their users as unsatisfactory because their use was limited to cutting a circle of one size, such as the circle cutter's in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,346 to Snyder, July 22, 1967. Most users therefore, would find it desirable to have a circle cutter that would provide for cutting circular parts in a wide variety of sizes.